House of Romance: What Should Have Happened
by FABINALIVES
Summary: What if Fabian never got the nerve to ask Nina to prom and she went with Jerome instead? When the residents of Anubis House decide to stay home over the summer, will Fabina finally become a reality, or will Joy get in the way? And when Anubis' favorite American male comes to school early, will Peddie still have a chance? FABINA and PEDDIE! A little Amfie, Mickara, and Jeroy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fabian's P.O.V.

It's too early to wake up. The warm bed...covers...Nina...last night...prom...Nina! She's the reason I'll get out of bed. I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. 10:39! Everyone was probably already awake...even Nina. Nina...

I got out of bed and looked in my closet. What should I wear? Who would even care? Nina would have, but that was before she went to the prom...and went with Jerome! JEROME! I knew Jerome liked to prank people, but ruining what little relationship me and Nina had was low. Low. Amber rushed us. I knew it. I told her not to, but she was so convinced a relationship between us would work. Who am I kidding? _I _thought a relationship between me and Nina would work. We were just so good together...solving the clues and finding the Ankh pieces and all those nights in the attic. Amber said Nina liked me! Amber, the all-knowing Cupid of Anubis House, didn't even see Jerome coming. And now any plans I had are ruined. Yeah, I've heard a couple of guys talk about Nina when I pass their groups in the cafeteria. She's pretty...no, beautiful. Guys get immature when it comes to girls, but no one checks out _my _Nina...

Nina's favorite color is blue...I'll wear this shirt.

Nina's P.O.V.

"Amber, he wasn't at breakfast. That means he didn't want to talk to me. I bet he'll never talk to me again. He practically said he wasn't interested in the beginning of the school. But now this?" I was so confused.

"Nina, he's crazy about you! Alright, he's never admitted it to me, but his face! You don't see it, but I do! He's ALWAYS thinking about you, I can tell:Nina...Nina...Nina!" Amber continued to increase the volume with which shespoke my name until it echoed throughout the house.

"There's one thing we didn't think about at all," I told a spinning Amber as the idea dawned on me.

"Mmm?" murmured Amber as she wobbled to keep from falling on her bed.

"Joy. Now that she came back, Fabian feels like he has to choose one of us. Now he has. When she walked in the room, he saw her again and remembered how much she took his breath away. How much more he likes her than me, if he ever did like me." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I've been so blind." I have. Joy didn't even enter my mind until now.

"Neens, Joy and him never actually dated. She was his friend, not his girlfriend. The look on his face when he's with you is NOT a Joy look. How romantic!" Amber sighed and began to brush her hair.

"It's just...Joy scares me is all." Joy did scare me. She was, like, really popular around school. She was always involved with a school function, whether it was the setup or the invitations...anything! Fabian deserved someone like that.

"I'm going down to discuss what movie we'll watch tonight. Coming Ambs?" I asked casually, hoping she would.

Saturday movie night was a tradition at Anubis house. It also let me spend more quality time with Fabian. Scary movies gave me a chance to bury my face into his sleeve. Comedy helped us share a few laughs. You get the picture: we got closer every Saturday.

"Yeah, duh! I need to give everyone my movie expertise!" Amber bounced out of the chair and ran out the door screaming "DON'T PICK A MOVIE WITHOUT ME!"

The clucking of her shoes got quieter as she trampled down the wooden stairs. Amber could cheer me up in a matter of seconds. Her bubbly nature was like a disease; if you were around her too long, you'd get infected. I could help but grin as I heard Amber's muffled shouts of "WAIT FOR ME!" from the stairs. As I descended the creepy steps, I realized I forgot my purse upstairs. I usually ended up going to pick up the movie from the rental store. While I made a return trip to my bedroom, thoughts of last night swirled up to the forefront of my mind. Did Fabian really like Joy more than me? Was I playing too hard to get for Fabian? There's a reason his nickname is Stutter Rutter: he's shy. Now I ruined everything!

Before I knew it, I was sobbing into my bed sheets. I knew I was going to regret this sudden explosion of emotion when I finally went downstairs, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered. I screamed into my pillow something to the effect of "I BLEW IT!" After about a minute of this, I stopped. First of all, people downstairs would notice my absence and they depended on me to go get their movie and second, my throat was starting to hurt.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Sorry guys I had to go get my purse." I shouted as I opened the door.

"What's the movie you-" I stopped when I saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alfie's P.O.V.

I heard Amber's screams of "WAIT FOR ME!" and turned around, only to be attacked to the ground by a bright pink blonde who obviously wanted to be heard.

"Ambs, calm down. We haven't even decided on the movie yet. Although I have a few suggestions." I winked at Amber.

"I bet I already know what they are." She smirked. "_Zombie Attack I_, _II_, _III_, or _IV_?"

"How do you do it babes?" I asked her. "Now, it is a bit early in our relationship, so could you please get off of me?"

Amber realized that she has tackled me and giggled. "Ok, ok sorry." She clambered off of me and straightened her ruffled outfit. Even with the crazy hair, she looked like an angel.

Amber's P.O.V.

I wanted to know what the choices of movies so I could reject the bad ones.

"Right, so what are the choices you- FABIAN WHERE WERE YOU AT BREAKFAST?"

Fabian had just entered the living room, hair ruffled and eyelids droopy. Even though he just woke up, he still managed to look like a nerd. I did a mental sigh. But that was the least of my worries.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come to breakfast? Are you feeling ok? Ni-" I almost said "Nina missed you," but then she would seem desperate to him. So instead I changed the subject.

"Ni-Never have you missed Saturday breakfast!" Even I was surprised at my sudden use of complicated grammar. What can I say? I'm a genius!

Fabian really did look a mess. But he answered my questions anyway.

"I was in bed. I overslept. Yeah, just tired. And I'm pretty sure I've missed breakfast on Saturday."

"Well, we're deciding on a movie for tonight. Want to join?"

Fabian smiled. "You bet! Why would I miss out on something so important?

I realized something.

"Where is Nina?" I asked. Oops, that slipped out. I had told myself not to mention Nina in front of Fabian because that was a subject that was a little sensitive for him. Nina's name did something to Fabian. He perked up a little and absentmindedly fixed his hair a little. Adorable!

"I thought she was right behind you," Joy said from behind me. She looked a little down, but that was probably because of the way Fabian acted when I said Nina. "Oh well, looks like we'll just decide without her."

"No way! I'll go get her," Fabian argued.

"Er, Fabian, she could be changing..." I tried to stop him, I really did. But deep down, I knew it would be good for Fabina if she saw him.

Fabian's P.O.V.

This was my chance to make everything right, to tell her the way I felt. Jerome might have taken her to the prom, but I wanted to be the one to sweep her off her feet. I took a deep breath when I got to her door. The knock echoed inside my head. Then I heard her voice, sweet but a little cracked. Had she been crying?

"Sorry guys I had to get my purse." She opened the door and I saw that unforgettable dirty blonde hair as she fixed the clasp on her purse.

"What's the movie you-" she stopped when she looked up.

Her eyes were red; she had been crying. Why? Uh-oh. I just figured it out. She liked Jerome and didn't know how to tell me. Oh my gosh, why was it always me?

"Uh, um, hey Fabian I didn't know you were up."

She noticed I wasn't at breakfast!

"Oh, y-y-yeah I uh, o-overslept is all. Yep. Th-that's it. Uh huh."

Nina gave me a funny look. She was trying not to laugh at my stuttering! Right, I forgot I was a thing of ridicule to everyone.

"Well, you look like you overslept. You look," she scrunched up her nose as she smelled the air around me, "and smell like toilet water. Go take a shower. We'll probably have decided on a movie by then." Nina rolled her eyes and smirked. We both knew how long it would take to choose a movie with Amber, Alfie, and devil Jerome in the house.

"R-right. And for the record, how do u know what toilet water smells like?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

She just giggled and said, "It's better if you don't know." And walked down. That was it. Our conversation. Nothing awkward or out of the ordinary. Now, for that shower... I don't want to smell like toilet water tonight!

* * *

Chapter Number 2! I probably should have waited for some reviews before I posted this, but I'm so anxious for this story to get out there! If you like my story so far, please review! Also, if you have any ideas for plot twists, the status of this is story is "In Progress" so I am happy to hear your thoughts and input for the rest of my story. Until next time readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Joy's P.O.V.

Nina. I haven't even met her yet and I already don't like her. Fabian seems to fancy her, though. That's what bothers me. He liked ME. He was supposed to fix his hair for ME, get ready for movie night with ME, and fall head over heels for ME! Then I saw her. Nina. She had dirty blonde hair that fell down her back in waves and a petite frame with emerald eyes. I had to admit, she wasn't bad looking. But, I had chocolate colored hair with matching brown eyes; at least I wasn't a giant for my age. Nina was tall, too tall in my opinion. I locked eyes with her and she came over to me, smiling with the biggest fake smile ever on her face.

"Hi Joy," she said in a false cheery voice, "I'm Nina! I'm an American student here on a scholarship. I love Anubis House and I'm so glad we got you back!"

She leaned in to hug me, but I wasn't willing to go that far.

"Look, drop the act. You don't know me at all. Let me get this through your head: one, Fabian is my boyfriend, not yours. Two, you are not my replacement so don't act it. And three, we are not friends, we are not 'buds' and just back off."

I hope I made myself clear. She wasn't going to steal my life. My school and social lives were going to stay the same. Always. Most importantly, Fabes was not going to forget me. I smiled as I entered the living room to discuss our movie for tonight.

Patricia's P.O.V.

Joy walked into the living room with a smirk on her face. It's a little strange. For some reason, she's changed. Ok, yeah, she was just yanked from her life into a world filled with mystery, but it's not that kind of change I see in her. She's...more confident. Don't get me wrong, confidence is a good thing, but cockiness isn't. Whatever it is, I don't like it.

"Joy, what's with the attitude?" I asked, scowling at her.

"Nothing. Just having a really good day." She plopped on the couch and began to read a book. Wait a second? Joy reading a book that wasn't related to Twilight? There's definitely something going on.

I walked over to her and looked at the cover. It read _The Troubles of Trent Malone _(btw this is not a real book). Huh. Weird.

"What'cha reading Joy?" I asked her in a casual tone as I plopped next to her on the couch, hoping not to arouse her suspicion.

"It's a book about a girl named Diana who had boyfriend named Trent. They broke up and then he started to like another girl named Terrie. It's all about how Diana tries to win Trent back. It's really good," she replied, eyes still fixed on the book.

"And this has nothing to do with your troubles with Fabian Rutter?" I growled, angry at where this was going.

"Of course it does. I'm using the ideas from the book to write my own plans for getting Fabes back," she replied happily.

"Ok, I know you're not going to like hearing this, but Fabian isn't interested in you Joy. He's crazy about Nina," I said knowingly, having a feeling this wasn't going well.

"So? I'll find out what makes Nina so irresistible to him, then kick it up a notch to get him back to where he used to be: the palm of my hand."

Oh no. Joy had a revenge plan. No wonder she was smirking. Phase 1 is already in effect.

Nina's P.O.V.

I stood there in the hall, still letting everything Joy said sink into my brain. I knew it. Jabian wasn't as dead as I thought it had been. Look at me, evolving into a little Amber! Wait a second, Amber! Amber said they weren't dating! Someone's lying here. Probably Joy. She'd do anything to get Fabian and everyone knew that. I guess that's what Fabian needs: a strong, responsible girl who will do anything for him, even if it means being...mean? That doesn't sound like the Fabian I know and love. Maybe I should just talk to him. Tell him everything: the way I feel about him, the way I feel about him and Joy, the way I love it when he smiles at me...ok, he doesn't need to know that, but he has the right to know how I feel. I walked up to Mick who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mick, where's Fabian?" I asked, then realized who he was sitting next to. Joy. She gave me the death glare. I gulped.

"He just got out the shower so he should be in our room." Mick replied with a wink through a mouthful of...whatever he was eating. He was always eating something...

"Thanks." I started to walk towards Mick and Fabian's room, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. One minute I was looking through the doorway wondering how I would word my confessions, the next minute I was face down on the carpet, wondering how I got there.

"Whoops," I heard an all too familiar voice sneer. "Watch where you are going, girl."

Patricia looked at me and ran to help me get up. Oh, my face sure did hurt. I may have gotten a brush burn. I hope I look ok for Fabian's sake.

"What happened? I don't even know how I ended up on the floor," I mumbled as I regained my balance.

"It was Joy. She...stuck her foot out and tripped you. What has gotten into her?" Patricia commented angrily.

"It's ok. It was probably just an accident. She just didn't see me coming is all," I said, trying to see the bright side of this. But I knew, not too deep down, that Joy did it on purpose.

I walked over to Fabian's room and paused before I knocked on the door. What if he didn't like me back? I would look like such a fool! I lifted my hand to the door, then lost my nerve. I have to do this! I lifted my hand and brushed the door, then jerked my fist away. Ugh, why was this so hard? Fabian's my best friend! BEST friend! I can just talk to him.

I saw the door swing open and froze as I met those crystal blue eyes that made those butterflies take flight _every time_.

* * *

Ok, so this was sort of a filler chapter to introduce some Joy drama. Sorry, but Joy is gonna be a little evil when it comes to Fabian in my story. Just adds a little more Nina/Joy drama. Next chapter is going to have Fabina fluff, so WARNING! Or, should I say for all those Fabina fans, CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Expect my next update to be around Sunday, September 8th. This week is a little busy for me. Thanks for reading and please review! I love to know what you think and ideas that could improve my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fabian's P.O.V.

Nina had her hand posed to knock on the door as I came out. Oops. Even though I loved seeing Nina's face, I was kinda on my way to the laundry room. To get a shirt. Good thing I played on the safe side and had the door covering my body.

"Fabian can I talk to you?"

"Yeah! Uh, can we... play a game first?"

She gave me a look of confusion. Ok, I have to admit, this wasn't my greatest idea ever to make a break for the laundry room, but it was the best I had. Fortunately, she went along with it. "Alright, what's the game?"

"Err, a-um, trust exercise. Yep. You have to prove your trust in me."

This was a weird one, even for me. Surprisingly, she giggled. She is perfect.

"Alright Fabian, I trust you. Let's go!"

"First, turn around," I said softly with a creepy face, causing her to giggle again.

"Stop it! You're scaring me!" she squealed. This was going to be interesting. And, I hope, a chance for me to talk to her about things...

"Now, cover your eyes with you hands," I continued in the same voice, grabbing her waist firmly.

"Stop! That tickles!" she laughed.

"Too bad!" I said, pushing her towards the laundry room. As I passed through the kitchen, I saw Amber, Mick, and Patricia watching me. Amber silently jumped up and down, barely clapping her hands. Mick gave me a thumbs up and Patricia made a heart with her fingers and little kissy faces. I rolled my eyes at them.

Once we got into the laundry room, I picked a t-shirt with a music note and a treble clef on the front. Classy. Oh well. It was either that or go shirtless.

Nina's P.O.V.

To be honest, I was glad Fabian was acting like his normal self. This would make it easier to talk to him after this trust exercise was over. I wasn't even uncomfortable with the fact that Fabian was holding my waist. In fact, I liked it. It felt so right, me and him just laughing and having fun. I knew this wouldn't last, though. Joy wasn't going to give up so easily.

Suddenly, a door opened and I felt a breeze play across my face. He must have taken me outside. Perfect. No one to interrupt us.

"Ow!" Fabian obviously hadn't been paying attention and I tripped in a pothole. I fell face first onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry Neens. Wasn't paying attention," Fabian said apologetically, although he was trying not to laugh.

"This is not funny! Why are you laughing?" I shrieked, although I wasn't really mad.

"I'm not laughing at you!" At that point he started laughing uncontrollably. Oh, he's so gonna get it!

I started laughing too, and soon we were both out of breath. He was smiling and locked eyes with me. He reached out his hand to help me up and...

Fabian's P.O.V.

She looked so happy, just laughing there on the ground. I reached out my hand to help her up, as a gentleman would. But she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground! I started laughing again as she ran off, looking back only to laugh at me. Too much time around Alfie and...not going to think about him, not going to think about him.

I got up, dusted myself off, and looked around immediately for Nina. Maybe I was on the ground longer than I thought. She did say she had to talk to me. I wondered if it was about prom last night.

Suddenly I felt sharp nails on my shoulders and let out a bloodcurdling scream that probably belonged to a little girl rather than a teenage boy. One word rang loud in my thoughts:

Rufus.

* * *

Ok some Fabina fluff in this chapter. Kind of a short chapter though. Don't worry; to make up for it, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Now for mthe bad news. After I post Chapter 5, I might wait a week because my reviews have kind of died down. I am so glad that some people have reviewed, but now I'm not getting as many. Writing this story cuts my homework time and grades are very important to me. So to get Chapter 6 posted, I just want 5 reviews. That's not a lot right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Fabina chapter and see you guys tomorrow for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jerome's P.O.V.

Mara or Nina. Mara or Nina. Mara or Nina. Mara was smart, sweet, and pretty. But Nina was also smart, sweet, pretty, and had of humor and adventure. Besides, Mara was taken. Until Mickara broke up, I would go for Nina. Maybe even after Mara and Mick have their big fight that's bound to happen, Nina would still be a better choice. We did go to prom together, but that was only to prank Fabian.

"Jerome, are you listening?" Alfie's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Sorry Alfie, thinking," I said, hoping not to attract attention. Unfortunately, it didn't work. A bunch of voices sprang up at once.

"Jerome! Thinking!"

"Have we traveled to a different universe?"

"Should someone be worried?"

"Run for you lives everyone; I sense a prank!"

"Relax guys. I'm just considering movie ideas," I replied.

"Well, I think we should rent Harry Potter and have a Harry Potter movie marathon this weekend," Mara piped.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mick chimed in, happy to agree with anything Mara said.

"Daddy's friends with the director of those movies. Why not?" Amber said happily, grabbing Alfie's arm. "Alfie?"

"Cool! I love watching those movies! Evil men, big magical monsters, awesomeness!" Alfie smiled and used his finger as a wand.

"Eh. I guess I could sit though watching Harry Potter," Patricia sighed. Only I knew that she had a secret obsession with the books written by J. K. Rowling. My lip curled into a half-smile as she gave me the death glare.

"Do we really have to?" Joy huffed. She has become a real killjoy (no pun intended!) ever since she got back from her "extended absence."

"Yes we do Joy. If you don't feel like watching, you can go sulk in your room. Oh wait, you already do that!" I half-shouted. I was fed up with here being rude to Mara the past few days.

"Fine Jerome. Be that way. I get back to school after being gone for a year and you treat me like I'm a new kid." I got her angry: mission accomplished. Her hands were curled into little fists and, if she wasn't human, I'm sure steam would have been coming out of her ears.

"You heard me. Stop being so mean to everyone, especially Nina. Only you haven't accepted the fact that she's part of the house now!" I was furious that she was so non-Joy.

"Oh so you think I'm the mean one? Ever thought about how now Nina has just...oh, I don't know, replaced me? She's Patricia's new best friend, sleeps in my old bed, sits in my old seats, eats at my spot at the dinner table, and hangs out with Fabian more than I ever did!"

"I see what this is about! You're mad that Fabian has a new crush and that it's not you! Well, bad news, Nina did take your place because the real Joy isn't back yet!"

We stood in silence, staring each other down, until a knock on the door stirred everyone from the ongoing fight in the living room.

Nina's P.O.V.

Fabian was too easy to scare! After leaving him on the ground, I made a circle, came up behind him, and grabbed his shoulders. He probably wasn't expecting me, and screamed like a little girl. I couldn't help it; I bent over, stomach hurting from laughing so much.

He turned around faster than I could make a straight face. When he saw me, his face relaxed and he pushed me backwards.

"NINA! You scared me half to death!" Fabian yelled. I couldn't take him seriously though, because he was blushing and laughing at the same time.

"You...are so...gullible!" I managed to squeeze out before launching into another fit of laughter.

We sat down on a nearby fallen log and waited until we stopped laughing.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Fabian asked. Uh oh. I had hoped he had forgotten that. But I wouldn't back down now of all times. We were here alone, with no one to distract us.

"Right. That. Ok, so I needed to talk to you about...about some personal feelings that have been...on my mind."

I was determined to do this.

"The thing is, I need to talk to you about-"

That was when I lost my nerve. His blue eyes were so innocent, unknowing. I couldn't risk telling him this if he still has feelings for Joy.

"I need to talk to you about...about girl problems."

Wrong move. His face became confused and a little...was that fear?

"Um, Nina, the thing is, I-"

"I know, I know, this topic is random, but you're the smartest person I know and I have so many questions about myself," I gushed, hoping this looked convincing enough.

"Well, um, Nina, I'm a-"

I interrupted him again. "See, it all started when I got stressed over that English test three weeks ago-"

"Nina!"

"What?"

"Why don't you just ask Mara? She's smart too and, more importantly," he said with a shiver, "a girl."

Oh shoot. Mara. I had forgotten about her.

"Oh. Oh, right. That was just what I needed! You are the best! I knew I could come to you for advice!" I wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep this from being awkward but with no success. I ran back to the house, leaving Fabian sitting there all alone.

Once I was out of his line of vision, I started to think. Maybe I had been lying to myself the entire time. Had Fabian been holding out until Joy came back? Had Amber and I been wrong?

* * *

Alright guys that's Chapter 5! As I said before, I probably will wait a while before posting the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews. Then I'll post it when I get the 5th review! Reviews are very important to us writers; they help us know that we're not talking to ourselves here. You can review on any chapter you want because it doesn't matter. Until next time devoted readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mick's P.O.V.

Wow. I'd never seen Joy get so angry. But Jerome did have a point. Joy had been acting a little, well, odd ever since she returned to school. Hanging out with different people, getting snappy with everyone, even Trudy. Besides, Joy complicated Fabina. Yep, I was onboard with the Fabina shippers; I roomed with Fabian and you don't need to be a detective to know that he has a thing for Nina.

Just as the argument began to heat up, a knock on the door called Trudy to the foyer.

"Oh hello sweetie, welcome to Anubis House! We weren't expecting you until after the summer, but at least now you can make some new friends before you start school here." A new student. Great. Just what we needed. Another person in Anubis House. That makes it 10 students, not counting Trudy or Victor.

"Sweeties, we have a new student. I wasn't expecting him until next school year, but it seems, well, his parents want him to come now," Trudy said cheerily, introducing this VERY early newbie. "His name is Edison Miller, but prefers Eddie."

Eddie looked, well, like a bad boy. His spiky blonde hair complimented his black leather jacket and matching boots. He looked uncomfortable, despite his confident aura. He looked perfect for-

"Patricia, dear, do you mind helping me carry Eddie's bags to his room? He'll be rooming with Fabian, since Mick will be leaving soon for Australia," Trudy pleaded, clearly struggling with the luggage.

"I'll help Trudy; it's my room anyway," I volunteered, since Patricia was giving Eddie the evil eye.

I grabbed the bags and led Eddie to my room.

"So, are you Mick or Fabian?" Eddie asked me, although his face revealed that he didn't really care.

"I'm Mick, nice to meet you Eddie," I said, stretching my hand out to shake Eddie's.

He grabbed my hand and we shared a brief handshake.

"So, where am I going to sleep until you go to...Australia, is it?"

I thought of the air mattress under my bed. "I've got an air mattress under my bed. You can sleep on that until I leave, which is in two weeks."

As I set up the mattress, we stayed quiet.

I hate awkward silences.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Ok, this house wasn't half bad. At least it wasn't a dump. While this guy, Mick I think his name was, set up my temporary bed, I decided to go back into the living room to meet everyone at the request of this hyperactive housemother. A little _too _perky.

When I entered the room, there were six teenagers lounging on the sofas. The first person to get up was a brunette holding a…textbook?! School's basically over!

"Hi! My name is Mara, and I'm glad you are going to be a part of the Anubis family with us!" Just then my roommate, I'm pretty sure it's Mick, came in and sat down next to Mara, throwing his arm around her. Alright. They're a couple.

Next was a dark-skinned boy with short black hair and a _very _neon pink blonde. The blonde was giving me the look, you know, like when a girl checks to make sure a guy is worth standing next to.

"Sup, I'm Alfie. Why did you come so early for next year?" the boy asked. I couldn't tell him the real reason, so I just made something up.

"Well, my parents, they, well, don't want me at home, so yeah…" I trailed off, not completely lying.

"Oh that is _so _sad! I could _never_ imagine my parents not wanting me! This is the best house, so you'll feel _right _at home! By the way, _I'm_ Amber!" yapped Amber. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable. But I pulled a smile through and returned the hug the pink sun was offering me. Alfie gave me the evil eye.

"Hello, I'm Joy! Great to have a new student, seeing as the old ones," here she looked at a blonde boy who returned her snarled glance, "are just a little too sour to be around." Joy batted her eyes in an attempt to flirt with me, but it was sloppy… and little gross.

The boy Joy had been boring holes into stood up next.

"Well, after that warm welcome," the teen said sarcastically, "my name's Jerome and I hope you'll excuse some of our house guests. We try not to let them degrade themselves too much. Joy has a habit of talking about herself in third person."

"I meant… never mind Jerome!" yelled Joy, face already heating up. I think they had been fighting when I got in because I recognize their voices. _Really _great house to be in.

"Patricia," said the goth who had been staring me down the moment I walked through the door. She didn't even get up! If she knew who she was talking to, she might be a little politer...

Patricia flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued chewing her gum.

I think my heart might have skipped a beat.

* * *

Like I said, just a LITTLE Peddie moment! But get ready because Chapter 7 is Fabina packed! I also had an inspiration for another oneshot so keep your eyes open for a little creation by me! I think I will entitle it _Everything Fabian Wouldn't Do_.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I'd just like to make two quick announcements! One, I have not been doing the disclaimer, as maximumridetothemax has told me many times! So, here it is! I do not own House of Anubis; if I did, Season 4 would already have started airing! THERE IS DEMAND FOR SEASON 4, PRODUCERS OF HOA! Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to my devoted reviewer **houseofanubisfan2** because she reviews on all of my chapters, and **Frobisher Rutter**, because he/she (sorry your profile doesn't say if you are a boy or a girl!) gave me this idea! Thanks to both of you and I really hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I got up from the log I was sitting on and started for the house, thoughts of a few minutes swirling in my mind. Ok, something is really wrong. Nina has never asked me any "girly" questions, for obvious reasons. But anyway, I don't think that's why she wanted to talk to me. Could she really have feelings for Jerome? No, there's just no way! This is Jerome we're talking about! I miss the way me and her would just talk and laugh. That's what made me fall in love with her in the first place. What am I talking about? Love? I'm not even legally an adult yet! How do I know what love is?

It couldn't get any better than the way I feel right now about a certain Nina Martin...

I walked into the house, and dragged myself to my room. As I passed the doorway leading to the living room, I saw Nina and Mara talking. Good thing there was no one else around. Once I entered, I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I almost missed the inflatable mattress on the floor. Strange.

There was just one thing for me to do that always calmed me down. My fingers automatically reached for my guitar beside my bed and I strummed a few chords, sounding faintly like …oh, I wasn't even paying attention. As much as I wanted to be distracted, I couldn't.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked sweetly. Not Nina.

Guitar in hand, I turned around to see who my visitor was.

Joy's P.O.V.

Great. He leaves the house with Nina for a few minutes and comes back a drag. I thought he loved being around her. Maybe the sparks have died down after I came back…if he was upset, then I would be there for him. Where's Nina? Talking to Mara about something, I think it had something to do with the French homework.

I approached the door, listening to see if anyone else was in the room. Guitar chords. Nope. Fabes would never play his guitar in front of someone, especially Mick. I opened the door a crack.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked in my nicest please-let-me-buy-this-one-dress-Daddy voice possible.

No answer. I decided that there's no time like the present, so I pushed the door open. Fabian was just sitting there, the guitar resting on his lap.

"Joy. Hey. What's up?" he asked, trying to force a smile on his face, but I had heard this before. Even after being locked up for a few months, a girl can tell when the "casual greeting" is more like "I'm so not okay."

"You, actually. Where were you? What happened? Why do you looked so depressed? You know you can talk to me about anything." I sat down gently on the bed and put my arm around him.

"It's nothing Joy," Fabian replied, squirming out of my arms. When has he ever done that?

"Nina is not nothing, Fabes. You leave for a few minutes with her, then she comes back alone and starts talking to Mara. What did she do?" I asked. If that girl so much as touched my Fabian…

"Joy, I said it was nothing. You know, I think I'm just gonna…" he trailed off, pointing towards the door.

"Come on Fabian, tell me what's-" he cut me off by leaving the room.

I had only been back a few days and I already knew Nina was going to be a problem.

Amber's P.O.V.

Nina hasn't told me anything about her little "date" with Fabian yet! In fact, the only person she talked to is Mara, but that was only about French homework. Then Fabian came through the door looking like a little raincloud, and I just couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Joy ran out of the living room like a lost puppy to Fabian, I grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of Joy peeking into Fabian's room. Little snoop.

"Alright, what happened out there?" I asked as soon as the both of us got to our bedroom.

"You want to know?" Nina said secretively.

"Yes! You know I do!" I half-screeched.

"Positive?"

"Triple positive Nina!"

"Nothing."

I tried to contain my anger. "NOTHING?! Absolutely and truly?"

Nina hung her head. "And that's what made it horrible. Nothing did happen. We just hung out _as friends_. And when I tried to talk to him, I lost my nerve."

"Aww Neens, it's ok! Maybe I need to start thinking about ways to get you guys together!"

Nina looked horrified. "No, no Amber, what happens, happens. Don't push us- me for that matter- into anything. It will just make things worse."

Just then the door opened to reveal the last person on Earth Nina needed to see right now.

Fabian.

"Nina, are you ok? You didn't seem right a few minutes ago," he inquired, eyes full of concern.

"Fabian, I told you I was fine. Just believe me," Nina retorted and walked over to her bed, a hint of anger in her voice. Was she angry at Fabian or herself?

"You're a horrible liar, Nina, and I can tell when something's up. Come on, tell me!" Fabian pleaded, but for some reason that angered Nina. She whirled around from facing her United States poster to meet Fabian's eyes.

"Thanks Fabian! First you come in here and demand answers from me. Then you don't trust me when your questions are actually answered. Now you're judging me? Maybe I should be asking what's wrong with you!"

"Neens, why are you so-" Wrong move Fabian.

"Angry? Is that what you were going to say? Can you stop? Does it make you happy seeing me all wound up? Stop Fabian, please stop making me feel worse than I already do!"

"Listen Ni-" Fabian began as he put his hands on Nina's shoulders to calm her down, clearly trying to have some input, but Nina would not give him a break. Poor Nina. She really was upset. Why? If you're asking me, Amber Millington, then I have no answer.

"No, nothing you are going to say is worth listening to! I won't stop talking until you get out of here if it's the last thing I-"

I decided that this was the best time for me to get out of that war zone.

That was when Fabian decided to shut Nina up right then and there by kissing her right on the lips.

* * *

Ooooooo! My first real cliffhanger! Why was Nina so angry? _Was_ there a reason? Why did Fabian decide to kiss her? But, most importantly, A FABINA KISS! Please please please please review! I didn't get 5 reviews before posting this chapter, but I am going to start being more strict about it.

Five reviews, and then I will post Chapter 8. I've been checking my views, and I have over 1,000! Yet, I have about 15 reviews! Hmmm, something strange is happening here... Until the next 5 reviews, beloved readers! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow guys, I got 5 reviews really fast! Maybe I should start asking for 7... Alright, enough chit-chat! Onward with the story! Remember to read and review! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. :(

Dedicated to maximumridetothemax and hbhs12, my first two reviewers! Thanks so much guys!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Nina's P.O.V.

I didn't really know why I was shouting at Fabian. My best guess was that I was just mad at myself for not being more open with him. Or maybe I was upset that Fabian never told me about his relationship with Joy. Whatever the reason was, it was really annoying me, and I wasn't giving Fabian the chance to explain. Sure, he probably deserved that chance, but right now I didn't want to hear his confessions of undying love for anyone other than me. I almost shut up when he put his hands on my shoulders and started talking, but I managed to suppress the butterflies as usual and kept on blabbering about nothing.

I had to stop when he crashed his lips onto mine.

When I kissed back, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. The kiss wasn't even close to anything I had dreamed of. First off, I wasn't yelling at him in the dream. The kiss I imagined was soft, sweet, and could have lasted me a lifetime. Yet, this kiss was, in some ways, better than any daydreams I had about Fabian. It was rough, intended to stop my running mouth, yet filled with a passion I could not explain, a need from him that could not be expressed.

For a moment, I felt as if that kiss had been a long time in the making.

When he pulled away, I realized Amber had left the room. I was sort of panting because I had just been screaming at him and didn't prepare myself for a few seconds of pure bliss. I opened my mouth to actually spill the beans about my true feelings, then the thought that had stopped me this morning came crashing down.

Joy.

I had to stop a romantic relationship with Fabian if I ever wanted Joy to stop hating me. So, with a heavy heart and with too much regret to tell, I backed away from him.

"No, Fabian," I whispered and shook my head, letting the tears well up in front of my vision.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked as he placed a hand on my cheek, and his eyes began to fill up too.

They began to fill up with hurt.

"I can't do this to you and Joy, Fabian. I just can't. She just got back. She needs you. And me? Well, I think we should just stay friends," I stated, voice dripping with emotional pain. I didn't want to do this.

I was tearing his heart out.

And I couldn't put it back without hurting myself too.

Alfie's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. No! This could not be happening!

"I'm afraid it's true, dear. Mr. Sweet has seen a tremendous drop in the grade averages of all the students. You're just going to have to stay here for the summer," Trudy told us.

Old Sweetie didn't have any right to keep us here over the summer. Just because SOME of the Anubis House members weren't getting straight A's didn't mean that ALL of the residents had to stay for summer school! What about the smart people? Couldn't they go home? I mean, my grades weren't perfect but…oh alright, I have to stay but what if everyone else leaves? I don't want to be here alone.

"But Trudes, I don't want to be here all by myself!"

"Don't worry hon, Jerome, Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Eddie are all staying as a requirement. Fabian, Nina, and Mara may leave if they want to, but I have a feeling they'll stay anywhere with their friends," Trudy replied with a wink.

At dinner tonight, I would ask everyone if they wanted to stay for the summer. Or however long this summer school thing is going on.

Fabian's P.O.V.

Kissing Nina was amazing. There's no other word to describe it, except maybe unforgettable. I loved it. The fireworks that exploded between us made me feel like it was the Fourth of July. It wasn't soft or sweet, but I filled it with as much feeling as I could. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, I felt her kiss me too. But, I also felt a hesitancy, like there was something holding her back. Was I a bad kisser? I brush my teeth and floss every morning, so bad breath wasn't an option.

I didn't expect her to kick me out.

I stood outside of her door after I left. My move came on too strong. Of course. That's the only explanation. She probably wanted some big gesture with candles, roses, the whole shebang. I think I did it because it felt like the last chance I could get Nina to lose Jerome. Like Jerome was actually some sort of competition. Sure, he took her to the prom, but...

And Joy.

Why Joy?

I wasn't in love with Joy. I didn't even like Joy more than a friend. Ever. Not ever. Not before she disappeared. Not after. Never. Ok, maybe before she left I felt a little attracted, but all that puppy love was gone. Nina was the one for me. But now my "one" thinks that I like Joy and forgot all about her.

Friends. That's all she wanted to be.

Well, if that's the way she wanted it, that's the way it would stay.

But hopefully not forever.

I'll prove to her.

Prove to her that it's not the name, it's the person that makes me feel true joy.

Mick's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Mara and I's last and perfect date before I left, when Fabian barged into our room. Yep, as weird as it sounds, I, Mick Campbell, was actually having romantic thoughts about my girlfriend. Cross that one off my bucket list!

"Hey Fabian, how was you "not-a-date" with Nina?" I nagged, with a little smile on my face.

"Why is there an air mattress on the floor of our room?" Fabian questioned in a monotonous voice.

"The girls are having a sleepover in our room tonight," I stated with a completely straight face.

Fabian whirled around to stare me straight in the eye. I kept up the act for all of about 10 seconds. Then my face blossomed into a complete laugh attack. Fabian's face instantly relaxed and he flopped onto his bed, grabbing a thick book. While I had been using my sparse acting skills to keep a straight face, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were tinted red. And puffy.

I think he had been crying.

I sincerely hope it had nothing to do with Fabina.

But then again, he did usually read those huge dictionaries of books when he wanted to be distracted, usually away from Nina. I would know, he's done it so many times after leaving the room with his girlfriend-to-be.

Oh no.

I needed to talk to him about Nina.

Now.

* * *

Yay! I hope some questions have been answered. If not, please say so in your reviews. Next chapter, Mick talks to Fabian about his "girl problems," Jerome comes back into the picture with his little schemes, and little bit more of the Anubis summer situation is revealed and explained. This will be the last time I ask for 5 reviews for my next update. I'm starting to get a little more feedback! AWESOME, GUYS! Keep up the awesome reviews! First two reviewers get the next chapter dedicated to them. Does that add a little incentive? A little? Alright, maybe not, but hopefully it'll get a bunch of reviews rolling! Please please please please please review! I'm writing for you guys! Throw me something mister!

Be also on the lookout for an update to _What Fabian Wouldn't Do: A Fabina Story with Help From Amber_!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, its characters, or its set. I only own this story.

TWO REVIEWS?! Chapter 8 couldn't have been THAT bad, could it? Was it because I said I would start asking for more reviews? Is that it? WAs it some sort of protest? Fine. I'll extend the deadline. More details at the bottom the story. Dedicated to my only reviewers, **houseofanubisfan2** and **hbhs12**. You guys are AWESOME! Enjoy this explanatory chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jerome's P.O.V.

As everyone sat down to dinner, I looked across the table. Fabian and Mick abandoned everyone tonight, but other than that, everything was normal. My eyes flashed toward Nina. She looked absolutely exhausted, with red eyes and a less-than-perfect posture. I half expected her to fall down on the table throughout the entire meal. But when we made eye contact, I flashed her a winning smile. She didn't hesitate to return one back. Unfortunately, Eddie was sitting in Fabian's seat and was talking to Nina, so I couldn't move from my chair. Then, Alfie stood up and banged his spoon on his cup.

"Here ye, here ye, all silence while the honorable Alfonso makes an announcement. Bad news-"

At those words, everyone groaned.

"It really is bad news, guys. Some of us are going to have to stay at school over the summer because our 'grades aren't up to standard.'"

WHAT?!

"But, but, what? Sweetie can't possibly-I mean, he can't really-there's no way he-" I stuttered, not even able to get a full sentence out.

"Do we all have to stay?" Amber piped up.

Trudy popped in from the kitchen at Amber's comment. "So sorry sweeties, but only Fabian, Nina, and Mara are allowed to go home."

"I'll stay with you guys. My parents were planning to take a trip to Spain again. Believe me, I am NOT going through that again! The plane ride alone was enough to drive anyone crazy," Mara stated.

"Nina, what about you?" I asked, genuinely curious as to whether she would stay or not.

"I would probably have to go home. What would my gran say?" Nina replied as she began to worry.

Fabian and Mick decided to enter at that moment. What were they up to?

"What's up guys? You lot look upset," Mick questioned, seeing the distressed looks on the faces of those seated at the table.

"Well, let me explain-" Mara took a deep breath, about go ranting into a big descriptive lecture that we didn't have time for.

"Old Sweetie's making all of us, except for Fabian, Nina and Mara, stay at school over the summer for extra classwork. Mara said she'll stay. What about you, Fabian?" Joy butted in, giving a quick but to the point summary of what had just happened.

"Awww man, I wish I was staying with you guys!" Mick whined.

"Huh? Why isn't he?" Joy shot everyone a questioning glare that also managed to be threatening.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell Joy. Mick's moving to Australia because of his dad's job. He'll be leaving us and doesn't have to stay for summer school," Patricia explained.

"If I call my parents and they say its fine, then I could probably stay. I would want to visit them for a week at least, to catch up. I haven't seen them since the last holiday," Fabian said.

"Well then, it's settled. I'll call Mara, Fabian, and Nina's guardians and see if they'll agree to let them stay," Trudy stated with a note of finality in her voice.

I looked over towards Nina, who was staring intently at her food. She looked really upset.

So I did what any gentleman would do. I got up from my seat and walked over to her, taking her out of the room by holding her hand.

Fabian had never had such a murderous look on his face.

Fabian's P.O.V.

"So, Mick, why are missing dinner for this?" I questioned impatiently.

Mick had said we need to have a "man-to-man" talk about the Nina problem. Me personally, on any other day, I would have been all too happy to spill my guts about Nina. Today, of all days, was the day I didn't want to. Today was the day she turned me away. Today was going exactly the way I thought it would:

Horribly.

"Dude, you need to get your act together. What happened with you and Nina? One minute you guys are just hanging out, the next, I hear yelling and arguing upstairs," Mick replied.

"Ok, so outside we were just hanging out as usual. Then she gets all weird and says she needs to tell me something. She starts to say something, then seems to change her mind and begins talking about girl problems. When I went upstairs to check on her, she was angry like you wouldn't believe."

Mick just stared at me, waiting for me to go on. I guess you can't fool the guy you room with.

"So I kissed her and-" I began.

"WHAT?! You KISSED her? Why? What made you do THAT?" Mick interrupted. "You realize that she is so confused right now? And then had to complicate her life by KISSING her?"

I just sat there, in complete shock. "H-how is sh-she confu-used?"

"Ok, so she just went to the prom with Jerome. JEROME! She don't know whether to take that romantically or friendly. But she feels bad because she likes you and doesn't want you to think that she likes Jerome. You, being the naïve person you are, don't see that Joy is trying to flirt with you. She LIKES you. She is JEALOUS that you like Nina more than her."

So that's where Joy fit into all this.

"And now here's the clincher. She's afraid to make a move on you because of what Joy will do. Joy will hate Nina. They _will_ be enemies if she starts dating you, and Nina knows that. And if Joy thinks she has a chance with you, she's going to fight for it with all she's got. Nina sees that and thinks that you two were at least together at some point-"

"But we weren't!" I piped in.

"I know. We all do, except Nina. She doesn't want to ruin your relationship with Joy because it WILL spell her social disaster. Joy would do a lot of things to get you to forget Nina, so you have be careful."

"But what do I do?" I asked.

"Show Nina that you couldn't care less about Joy, that she's the one you have feelings for," Mick stated simply.

I let that sink in for a minute. I'm in the middle of a love triangle? Me, Fabian Rutter, nerd of Anubis House, has girl problems? Maybe this school is weird in more ways than one.

"How do you know all this?" I inquired, already kind of knowing the answer.

"How else?" Mick laughed.

"Amber."

* * *

So that was Chapter 9. Sorry I kinda abandoned you all, but I kept waiting and waiting for 5 reviews, and they didn't come. So I was nice and updated. I'll update probably October 10th or 11th, UNLESS I GET 5 REVIEWS! Do you understand? 5, as in 5 dollar foot long. Except instead of a foot-long, you get a Peddie chapter! Oops. Spilled the beans a little. Oh well, does that make you want to review? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love you guys, my readers, so much! That's why I'm writing this story! I want to know what you think: if's it's good, if it's bad, if it's fantastic, if there's some little twist I should add. Thanks so much and remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry guys! So so so so so so so so so so sorry! I said I would update early, but I didn't! I'm extremely sorry! School's first nine weeks ended for me on Friday, and I was busy all weekend. Alrighty readers, this chapter is dedicated to d00dlequeen15 because she gave me inspiration for the second half of this chapter (THANKS D00DLEQUEEN15!) sibunaluvr123 because she wrote me a really nice review :D I don't House of Anubis, just thought I'd put that out there. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Patricia's P.O.V.

Great. I have to stay at school during summer. I'm pretty sure there's a rule against that somewhere…

Eddie Miller. Ugh, he thinks he's _so_ cool. Already weaving his way into everyone's heads. Was that his arm on the back of Nina's chair? Oh, he was so going to get it now! Hitting on girls he's barely met would be the kind of thing a boy like him would do. That's a new level of disgust I've never felt before. Poor Nina. Probably can't stand his bad breath. At least, I think he has bad breath. But I couldn't help feeling that little flutter in my stomach when he looked my way. No, no, no Trixie! Get it together! He's practically your archenemy now.

"Patricia, are you ok?" Joy asked with more than a hint of worry. Why couldn't she just have a quiet voice for once? By then, everyone's eyes were trained on me. Even his.

"Yeah, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shot back.

"Well, you've been practically blazing Eddie with your laser beam eyes ever since he sat down at dinner…" Trailing off, Joy looked to the table for support.

Oops. I have a habit of staring at people when I'm thinking about them. No wait, I wasn't thinking about Eddie. Was I? Question answered: no. Times a billion.

"Excuse me. Can't help it when those blonde spikes are sticking straight up in the air, can I?" I retorted, more directed towards Eddie than Joy's question.

"Look, uh, Patricia, I'm not really looking to start a fight with you so if you could just back off-" he started.

"Back off? BACK OFF? Well, pardon me Mr. Miller, but I don't think anyone orders me around. Especially you," I huffed, angry that he thought he should be worshipped just because he was new.

"Well, Miss, uh, er, Nina, what's her last name?" Eddie panicked as he turned towards Nina. Didn't know me as well as he thought, did he?

"Williamson," she chuckled.

"Miss Williamson, you need to get off my case! We just met!" he yelled, now capturing the attention and interest of the entire table. I think I even saw Trudy glance from the kitchen.

"I love how they keep fighting, yet use formal greeting to acknowledge each other," Jerome smirked.

"Shut it Clarke, don't get me angrier than I already am!" I snarled.

"What have I done to you? The evil eyes are starting to freak me out, besides the clothes. Are there no malls where you shop?" Eddie smirked.

Oh, it was on.

Quick thinking has never helped me in the past, but today it did. I flashed a fake smile, just evil enough to keep Eddie on his toes. Picking up the water jug, I slowly took one step toward him. Then another, until I got to his chair.

"Never. Insult. My. Clothes. Weasel," I whispered.

He stood up. Darn, he was taller than me. I quickly pushed him back down onto the ancient chair he had been sitting on.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he challenged.

I'd never been so happy to dump that water on anyone's head.

Joy's P.O.V.

Wow. Patricia must really like Eddie. I mean, he's cute and all, but she's seen a bunch of cute guys before. Maybe because they are so alike...or something. She sees him as a threat, maybe?

Either way, I think they look absolutely adorable.

After finishing my dinner, I left the table early, slowly making my way to my room. I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of staying at school over the summer, but it gave Mission Jabian a spark of hope. If Fabian was staying, that is. Why would he? He's _Fabian Rutter_, for crying out loud! He'd do almost anything to get ahead in school.

Turning into the doorway that led to my new bedroom, I was shocked to find that someone was already standing there. I crashed into this mystery person, and was genuinely startled. Not sure if I let out a small yell, but when I looked up to see who exactly was in my way, I really hoped that this person didn't hear me. I could have barfed right there, but that would have been way more embarrassing.

Jerome was not only over a head taller than me, but he had a nasty habit of showing up in the last possible place you'd expect. I had the urge to stand on my tiptoes, but two reasons stopped me. One, he would have known that his height advantage bothered me. Two, even if I did stand as tall as possible, I wouldn't have been able to look him straight in the eye anyway.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, Jerome, so if you could let me through, we'd both be happy," I snarled, already putting myself into attack mode.

"Give me a chance, will you? Besides, I'm not here to judge you. I came to apologize," he responded.

I definitely made a noise at that.

"Woah, woah, woah. Did I hear that right? Jerome wants to…apologize? Whatever for? Jerome is almighty. He never does anything wrong!" Good old sarcasm, coming in handy.

"For today. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said those things about you. You're different, grant it, but not bad. Not the way I said it, anyway," Jerome continued, leaning on the door frame.

"Well, you…you…" I stuttered to find the right words.

"I what?"

"You were right. About some stuff anyway."

"Joy, you should have learned not to listen to things I say."

"No I-"

"Joy?"

I sighed. "What, Jerome?"

"Forget it, ok? I didn't mean to say any of it."

I almost continued the argument, but he was gone. Brushed past me, gone. I turned around to watch him walk away. He didn't need to worry about relationship problems. Not the way I did. No one deals with relationships the way I do. Half the girls secretly swooned over him anyway. But he wasn't actually chasing anyone who was crazy about someone else.

Jerome almost made me forget Fabian.

The key word there is almost.

* * *

Should I ask for 7 reviews? Nah. I updated late, so I'm giving you guys a break. No review expectation this week! Although I'd love to get over 5, I can't promise I'll update early enough. Chapter 11 will be published next Sunday, October 20th. So readers, please review! As you can probably tell, special reviews get the chapter dedicated to them! Suggestions that I use (or don't use) or just a really nice and uplifting comment can get the chapter dedicated to you. See you guys next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I made it on time today! This is kind of an Amfie/Peddie chapter with hints of Fabina. Oh, but Chapter 12 will be ALL Fabina! This chapter is** dedicated to Violinrocker12** because she has been sending me PMs and her reviews are always uplifting. Thanks Violinrocker12! See you at the bottom my readers! Oh, and by the way, I don't own House of Anubis, its characters, or its setting. I only own this plot of this story. Onwards as they say!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Nina's P.O.V.

Even if Gran hadn't begged me, I would have decided that staying at the house all summer was a bad idea. Especially with You-Know-Who around, confusing me with his liking two girls at the same time. I know that everyone's going to beg me to stay all summer because we're going to have so much fun, that America is dull compared to England, that everyone would just _die _if I didn't stay. But the thing is, Gran is alone most of her time. Of course she hangs out with her friends more often, but her little house is filled with silence nowadays, not a bubbly teen. And she misses it. Unfortunately, she wants me to stay for half of the summer here because she is going on a sightseeing trip with a bunch of her friends. Somehow those retired old ladies saved up enough money to do a sightseeing trip in Europe!

A yell knocked me out of my thoughts as I put down the book I was pretending to read on the couch and turned around to see what the commotion was.

"No _way_! There's absolutely no _way _Alfie!" I managed to decipher out of all that squealing.

"What happened?" I asked, and Amber swished around, beaming that 1000-watt smile my way.

"Alfie got me tickets to go see a fashion show this weekend! Isn't it absolutely _amazing_? Anyone who's anyone will be there! Oh Alfie, I positively _love _you!" Amber rambled, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Is someone hurt? Do I need to call 911?" Mick huffed, rushing in with the rest of the startled Anubis House behind him.

"Amber, are you alright?"

"I knew someone was screaming, Jerome!"

"What is going on?"

"I don't see any blood. Why was there such a commotion?"

There was a silence as everyone ran out of questions to ask. I scanned the worried faces of everyone in the common room. I had thought the whole house was behind Mick, but my laser beam eyes couldn't fail to miss that Fabian was not among the masses.

"Alfie got me tickets to only the most amazing fashion show in the country!" Amber bubbled.

A sigh of relief passed over everyone, and I couldn't help but giggle a little. Amber could make the biggest deal out of anything.

Oh my gosh. Holy cows with halos. Not only was Fabian missing, but Joy seemed to have disappeared as well. Wonder what they were doing? Actually, I don't think I want to know the answer to that question.

"That reminds me. Mara, do you want to go to town this weekend? I heard there's a new fancy schmancy restaurant opening and I'm sure my dad can get us tickets in," Mick said, breaking the silence.

"I'd love to! Do you really think-"

Her voice trailed off as everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the outbreak.

"Hey, wait a minute guys!" I shouted as the crowd dispersed. Immediately everyone crammed back through the doorway from the hall to the kitchen.

"Want me to go rent the first Harry Potter movie for tonight?" I questioned completely off-topic.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot! Yes please!" a voice that had not been in the room earlier blurted out.

Fabian.

He walked in, somehow managing to stay cool. His hair was a little ruffled, but no more than usual. But I couldn't help but notice a faint pink splashed across his cheeks. Was he nervous about being around me? Probably not. He's always nervous about something, poor thing. No, wait, no pity. No pity for the guy who leaves his best friend for his other best friend. Isn't that, like, favoritism?

"Awesome. I'll leave now," I replied with a monotonous voice.

"Want me to come with-" he began innocently enough, but I was done with drama for today.

"No," I answered a little quickly and sharply, "I can do it by myself."

He looked a little down, but for once I didn't care. Let him go run to his little girlfriend and tell her about his problems. I'm sure Joy would understand _everything _he's going through and be _very_ sympathetic. Mostly likely they'll kiss, forget about it, and watch the movie hand in hand.

Just watch.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I don't really understand what just happened. One minute I was sitting, eating, trying to make some friends, and Patricia Williamson comes butting in. Now, I'm dripping wet and cold, not to mention completely humiliated. I bet all the house residents think I'm some sort of weak newbie that can't even protect himself from a girl.

After grabbing a pair of clothes from my still-packed suitcase, I walked- well, more like dripped- over to the boy's bathroom. Nope, not the boys bathroom. Another bedroom. I turned around and heard a scream.

I completely disregarded the scream and kept walking-again, I think the word we're looking for here is dripping- over to the other door that wasn't my room.

"Watch it! Aw, now look what you've done! Gotten my shirt all wet!" a familiar voice rattled on.

"And this was a new shirt too! My mother got for me while she was travelling and-"

"Hold the tongue Blabs. Or should I call you Yacker? Yacker sounds better," I taunted almost asking for another fight. "Oh, and wasn't it _your_ water jug that got my hair wet in the first place?"

Patricia just sneered and said, "Before you start pushing the blame off on other people, you should really get a better list of nicknames. Or better yet, just don't speak to me!"

She pushed my clothes out of my hands and stormed off, red hair swishing past me.

I walked into the boy's bathroom, still trying to wipe the genuine smile I had off my face.

Patricia was going to be the life and death of me.

Alfie's P.O.V.

I didn't really expect the whole house to know about those tickets, but the Amber hugs I kept getting afterwards were totally worth it. My parents just happened to get two tickets and I just happened to tell them that I'm dating a girl who would absolutely love to go to the show. Naturally, they wanted me to look impressive, so they gave me the tickets.

Man, the joys of amazeball parents.

"I still can't imagine how much those tickets cost, Alfie. You spent all the money, for me? No one has ever done that! Ever!" Amber babbled, almost drooling over the tickets.

"Anything for Amber Millington! The one and only!" I replied with an accent reserved for haughty people. I am good.

The moment would have been perfect if the front door hadn't slammed closed in a most un-romantic way and loud voices could be heard from outside the house. I could tell who it was, and I kind of knew it was going to be those two anyway. Personally, I think fate does this to Amfie just to test us.

I really hoped that this fight would be the one to end the feud between Fabian and Nina. Hadn't they been fighting all day?

* * *

Ok readers, that wraps up Chapter 11! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm asking for 6 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE! I repeat...6! It's a compromise; I want 7, you want 5, so 6 is a happy compromise. Because I am being more strict about reviews, I will not post Chapter 12 until I get 6 reviews. If you love Fabina, review! First reviewers and really complimentary reviewers get the Fabina chapter dedicated to them! 6!


	12. Chapter 12

OMG guys! I got 8 reviews, all yesterday! So, as promised, I updated SUPER DUPER early! I got lots of love from all my reviewers, but this **dedication goes to BlackCat46**. He/she (don't know your gender sorry) made my day with her inspiring review and I can't thank her enough. She made my day today and I definitely wrote this chapter on the happiness that she gave me today. Ok, this isn't exactly a happy chapter, but I wrote it quickly and with energy. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH BLACKCAT46! Read read read on! Btw this chapter is exactly 1234 words! Coincidence? I think not! Ok, I'm getting side-tracked. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I needed to go with Nina to the movie rental shop. We would talk, I would tell her that I wanted _her_ to be my girlfriend. Joy wasn't even a thought in my mind. And she would know, then, that it was her all along. She was it for me. All she had to do was listen to me. If she could ever think of forgiving me.

"Mick? Should I?" I tried to confirm with my roommate as he sat on the bed opposite me.

"What a girl wants most is a boy who will chase after her. Go get her, mate," Mick said with a smirk.

That settled it. I was going with her. I just had to let her know that…that…that I felt she was the one.

I trudged up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible while still managing to give off that look of depression and sleepiness. Nina was mad, but she had to see the truth.

Knocking on her door, I was greeted with a half-smiling Nina. Was she calm? Could I talk to her without her going off like a bomb? I was going to take that chance.

"Come in, Fabian. I'm leaving soon, but what do you need to tell me?" she casually tossed into the conversation. Apparently she had been rummaging around because she went right back to doing that after she asked me why I was here.

"Can I come with you to the movie rentals? I need to get out of this house," I answered her question bluntly. I was surprised that she didn't react.

"Didn't hang out outside earlier today?" she inquired, but it was clear she was starting to boil. After being her friend for so long, I just know when she's about to blow up. The tips of her mouth turn downwards and her face tenses up. And that was exactly what she was doing.

"Please?"

"No, Fabian."

"Look Nina, just let me come with you! I promise I won't talk about today. We can just hang out, like we used to!" I reasoned with her, although I was pretty sure it was bouncing right off of her head.

"You have caused me enough grief today, Rutter, so I think it's better if I go alone," Nina replied, anger barely suppressed under a calm voice.

She didn't get it. She just didn't get it. Here we were, in the same room that broke us up before we were even together. Nina was looking for something, her phone I think. And me, oh poor desperate me, I was trying in vain to get her to agree to let me come. But she wouldn't budge.

"Ok, I'm sorry about today. I won't kiss you again. But I want to make up for everything I did. I really messed up Nina. I really really messed up and I need to fix it," I pleaded.

"Well," she found her phone and started for the door, "maybe you shouldn't be getting yourself in this position in the first place!" Nina steamed.

We clambered down the stairs, not speaking because we knew that all the commotion on those stairs would drown out any voices. She stomped through the foyer and slammed the door behind her.

"Can't I just come? I won't even speak if that's what you want!" I begged.

"Fabian, I gave you more than enough chances today. You just messed them all up," she shouted outside.

"You were the one who said you didn't like me! You were the one who said we should just be friends because of Joy! I don't like Joy that way! Joy is nothing but a-"

"Someone call my name? Was that you Fabes?" a sticky sweet voice cooed from behind me. I cringed.

Joy was smiling from ear to ear. I think she put on makeup, but it was done really badly. Obviously she had no help from anyone else, because the lipstick was a little smudged and her fingers made shaky lines around her eyes, with some super dark eyeliner. She really did look rushed, like she put it on in a hurry. Probably when she heard Nina and I shouting in Nina's room. I mean, how could you miss it?

"Joy, not a good time," I complained, but she ignored the comment, taking my hand.

"Fabes and I were just going into town for a little get-together, so if you don't mind, Nina," Joy lied through her teeth. What was she playing at?

"What? We weren't going anywhere!" I shouted angrily, trying to pull my hand out of hers, but she had an iron grip. Besides, what was the use? Nina already looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"You two go on your little date while I go get the movie, ok? Wouldn't want to stop you, Fabian, because you don't need to fake apologize to me," Nina choked out before letting a single tear fall down her face.

She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Nina! Nina, please don't! This is not what it looks like! Please! Nina!" I screamed. She was walking away. Of course she would be back, but there would be a change. I was losing her.

Joy let go of my hand and walked back into the house. I think I might have heard her giggle, but right now it didn't really make much of a difference. Later, I knew it was going to come crashing down on me and I would get angry, but as of now Nina's dirty blonde hair fading into the distance captured all of my attention.

"Please don't go Nina," I whispered.

"I love you."

Mara's P.O.V.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. Yes, that was the word. Paranoid. But when Alfie gave Amber those tickets to that fashion show, I swear I could have seen a flash of jealously pass across Mick's face. Did he want Amber back? Probably not. But he most likely felt beaten by Alfie and that Amber forgot how much their relationship meant to her.

Mick couldn't be jealous of Amfie. _He_ was the one who dumped Amber. _He_ was the one who gave me my first kiss, who asked me out, who was my first date. But Mick couldn't have the kind of relationship he had with Amber with me. They were together all time. But Mick and I aren't as clingy.

"Mars, you ok?" my boyfriend checked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just thinking is all," I responded. I wasn't technically lying, was I?

"I should have known. Going out for a run once that tornado of a pair Fabian and Nina calm themselves down," he chuckled.

As if on cue, a door slammed shut and Victor's voice shouted loudly. After hearing whatever he says so many times, we learn to just drown it out. Obviously that was what Fabian was doing because he didn't even try to stop stomping his way to his room.

"Looks like it didn't quite calm down, but at least I can leave without it getting awkward. Catch you later, babes," Mick spoke softly, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Be back in time for the movie," I responded, but probably too soft for him to hear.

Mick and Mara. Mick and Amber. Mickara. Mamber. Mara Campbell. Amber Campbell.

At least we sound better together.

* * *

And here ends another chapter of House of Romance! So, how was it? Please say so in your reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I got over 6 reviews pretty quickly, and you have seen how good I am when I get over the asked number of reviews. By the way, **honorable mention to BurkelyandEugenelover119** because she was my first reviewer and gave me a really nice review as well. Thanks so much! Oh, and **FabianNina4eva4568, enough Fabina drama** **for you? ;)** So guys, please please please review! It means so much to me. I'm being nice and only asking for 6 reviews again, but next time I might ask for 7! DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHH! D: We'll see how many reviews this chapter gets. Please review, my lovely readers! Anything at all I will take. Suggestions, comments, ways to make it better, or just an uplifting compliment! Hopefully see you guys soon!


	13. Chapter 13

OMG guys I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had absolutely no time the past week and this chapter is as action -packed as ever. I wish to dedicate this chapter **to FabianNina4eva4568** because she is always asking for Fabina drama. Well, this is drama to the extreme! Readers, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I put a lot of effort into making it right. READ ON! Oh, and I don't own House of Anubis. Now read on. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Nina's P.O.V.

As soon as I got out of that taxi, I started bawling. No, I wasn't just crying, I was practically shutting down. I didn't know what to think. One moment, I'm on the verge of collapsing and not caring what Joy thinks, the next I'm flat out frustrated with myself for even thinking such things. So Fabian wants to apologize and fix "us" but goes on a date with Joy? What was he _doing_?

I wiped the last few tears from my face and straightened up. This wasn't going to bring me down. I, Nina Martin, will not break just because Fabian decides that he _can't_ decide what girl he wants to be with. I did all this to save Joy's behind, and now she's only brought trouble. He was over me. Totally and utterly over me

Well, two can play that game.

When I entered the rental store, I was surprised to see boxes everywhere. There wasn't anybody at the front desk, so I looked around at the old dusty racks. I could still see some of the old movies, but it was obvious that most of the DVD's had been packed up.

"Oh hello, Nina! Sorry, we're a little bit messy. I think I forgot to tell you. We're relocating!" a familiar and friendly voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to face the entrance to the storage room, where Julie stood with a 100-watt smile on her face. Julie Kloss was positively the sweetest old lady on the planet. Honestly, I don't know how they let her keep working at the age she is, but she doesn't mind taking care of old movies and reminiscing about her childhood.

"No way! Really?" I exclaimed, trying to be excited.

"Well, this building is pretty run down," she gestured to the dusty ceiling and grey floor tiles, "and the new movie center is going to be great!"

"Where?" I asked, curious to know if it would be anywhere near here.

"Just a few streets down. You know that old hair salon at the corner of Wenklar and Vulenteen? They're renovating it so this place can have a new home!" she squealed, as only she could.

If someone were to ask me if I was happy they were moving, I'd say yes. But, the thing is, the house rents all our movies here and if the entire store is moving, it would take weeks to get set up. Weeks with no movie night. Weeks with no Fabian movie time. Wait, no, that's not a thing anymore. He'll be too busy cuddling with Joy anyway.

"Do you have any movies you haven't packed up?" I inquired, hoping we would have at least one movie.

"Hmmm, let me think," Julie responded. "I think the romance section hasn't been fully boxed up yet. You could have a look at those."

Great. Just what I needed. A romantic movie. The day Fabian and I have the biggest fight ever.

Coincidence? I think not.

"Why not? Where are they?" I asked, taking a huge emotional risk.

"Follow me, hon. They're all in the back."

Jerome's P.O.V.

"I need your help."

"20 pounds. No more, no less."

"You drive too hard of a bargain. It's a simple favor."

"You're a hard man to deal with, Jerome Clarke."

Alfie wasn't easily convinced, that much I knew. What I didn't know was that he could be so demanding. Usually we just helped each other out without asking why or for payment. It's not like I have that kind of money available to others at all times!

"Alfie, at least listen to what I need."

"Fine." Alfie pouted, staring me down.

I sat down on my bed and hung my head. For me to admit that I liked someone was hard for me, especially when I had to admit it to myself. But I have accepted that I, as a Clarke, like Nina, and now it was time to execute a plan of action.

"I like Nina."

Alfie may have choked, but I couldn't tell.

"You WHAT NOW?"

"I like Nina."

"Dude, are you serious?"

"If you make me say it one more time, I will never let you have sweet dreams again."

We sat in silence, staring at each other, me with a straight face, him with his jaw practically hanging on the floor. As I began to think Alfie had accepted my confession, I relaxed and made eye contact with my fellow prankster. Suddenly, he burst into a hysterical fit.

"Good one…dude…that was…so funny! You almost…had me believing…you! You like…Nina! Hahahaha! Joke of…the century!"

The tips of my mouth turned up and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Haha…you almost fell for it…" I laughed awkwardly, trying to pull it off as a prank, but Alfie was too busy rolling on the floor to notice my bad poker face.

"Man, Fabian…would kill you…if he thought that you…actually liked her!"

Well, there went that plan.

"Ok, well, I'm just gonna go now and let you calm down, Alfie," I stated as I backed out of the room.

As I walked out of the house, I pondered the fact that I was kidding myself. Fabian was constantly talking about Nina, so did that make her his? Was this a hopeless chase? I mean, her and I talked, but didn't really ever have one-on-one conversation because Fabian was scared any boy that went up to Nina would ask her out. A little touchy if I may say so.

Before I really thought about it, I pulled out my phone. Dialing the number I rarely ever called but actually know, the phone rang and rang. Fabian Rutter, word nerd of Anubis House, was not going to pull ahead of _me_ in the babe race. Besides, Nina was going through a tough time right now with Fabian and needed someone to be there for her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nina, this is Jerome. I wanted to know if you wanted to go have dinner with me tonight."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

So, how was it? Please say so in your reviews! I am asking for 7 REVIEWS before the next update! REVIEWS! That's all! And, I promise, I will update a day after I get 7 reviews! I pinky swear! But, I am requesting 7! No less, but most definitely will accept more! Guys, I love you readers so much and I want to know what you think. Give me some ideas! I can't do this all by myself... ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is one of my shorter chapters, but it has a lot of action concerning Fabina. His chapter is **dedicated to mysparklingbutterfly **because she reviewed on all of my fanfictions AND the reviews were all amazing! She (at least I think you're a girl please correct me if I'm wrong ;P) made me feel really good about my writing and really got my thoughts whirling. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Mick's P.O.V.

Even though the weather was absolutely dreadful, the cloud cover made it a perfect time for a quick run. Nothing like exercising to work up an appetite before one of Trudy's dinners. The slight drizzle kept the sweating to a minimum, but the humidity made the weather seem sticky and uncomfortable. Well, less sticky and uncomfortable than talking to Mara has been for the past few days. She's been spaced out, lonely, and genuinely sad about something hat was on her mind.

You'd think she'd be relaxed. School's finished and she made it to the top of the class, although she didn't come in first. Fabian was always a step ahead of her, it seemed. Unconsciously, I chuckled, knowing that there was one exception to that statement. My thoughts wandered to that shaky relationship as I turned a corner and the house came into view. Did Fabian end up going with Nina to the movie rental shop? Probably. Unless Nina was really mad. Or Fabian messed something up. Again.

As I approached Anubis House, I noticed that Jerome was standing outside on the front lawn, dialing a number on his cell phone. Curiosity took over and I bolted for a bush a few feet away from where Jerome was standing. Even though the small branches scratched my arms, I had to know why Jerome was calling someone outside where no one could hear him.

"Hello Nina, it's Jerome. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

No way. No freaking way. Jerome Clarke was sneaky, mean, tricky, stealthy, sly, awful, slippery, and two-faced, but he wasn't a girlfriend stealer. Well, girlfriend-to- be. That was beside the point. He was taking Nina away from Fabian! Unless...unless...Nina calmed down enough to say no. I held my breath as I waited for a reaction from Jerome.

"Great! We'll take a cab at six, yeah? Awesome. See you when you get back." He hung up, ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and walked back into the house, with a hint of a smirk on his face. Or was it a genuinely happy smile of success? No, Jerome can't like Nina that way.

Trying to keep myself from charging into the house and slapping Jerome silly, I took deep breaths and came out from behind the bush. I brushed some dirt off my knees and jogged into the house, still managing to keep my cool. As I passed the living room, I couldn't help but peek to see if Jerome was in there. Sure enough, he was, sitting down next to Mara!

"Hey Mars, I'm back," I called from the hall.

"Mick! You wouldn't believe what's happened!" Mara bubbled as she bounced over to me. "Jerome and Nina are going to dinner tonight!"

"And you're...happy?" I half-whispered, surprised. I had always thought she wanted to see Fabian with Nina.

"Well, no, but..." she trailed off.

"Alright then. I need to take a shower, babe. We'll talk later, yeah?" I stated, kind of cutting her off before she could explain.

I wasn't technically lying. I _was_ going to shower.

Right after I talked to Fabian.

Fabian's P.O.V.

It seems like all I do now is wallow in self pity. I don't choose to, but everything I do or say gets twisted or changed or taken the wrong way. Of course, something bad was going happen because of what I did. It was all a question of when and how bad.

"Fabian, dude, you'll never believe what happened just now!" Mick burst into our room yelling, still sweating from his run. Well, I guess this is the bad "something."

"There's a lot of things that happened today that I can't believe," I mumbled, but Mick ignored my comment.

"You know how Nina's super mad at you? She's gone crazy, mate!" Mick exclaimed, bouncing down beside me on my bed.

"Give your best shot. What happened?" I growled, hating the attention at this moment where I could use a little peace and quiet.

"Jerome took advantage of that and asked her out on a date. Tonight! At six!" Mick shouted.

"Oh, he's asking for it!" I pounded the mattress and stood up, making for the doorway. Mick grabbed my arm and yanked me back on the bed.

"But that's not the worst part," Mick said with a low tone in his voice.  
There was a pause, short enough not to be considered awkward but long enough to practically kill me.

"She...she said yes."

I sat there, awestruck, not even able to think. No. I really did lose her. Jerome was taking what was left of my Nina. She was slipping away and I couldn't do anything about it. Then, as if there was a thunderstorm outside, an idea struck me like a bolt of lightening.

Racing out the door despite Mick's protests, I dashed up the stairs to Joy's room. I knocked on the door as hard as possible, determined that she would hear me. Although I was out of breath, I straightened up when the door opened to reveal the resident of the hour, makeup off. Thankfully.

"Joy, you got your wish," I stated, suppressing tears.

"I won the lottery?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"We're going into town tonight after all. Get ready. We're leaving at six."

* * *

Come on, how was it? Please review! I am begging you! Be user this chapter was short, I'm only asking for 6 reviews. Letting the minimum reviews slide a little. I barely got 7! Anyway, just to clear everything up with my reviewers, I am **not a Jerina shipper!** I put Jerina in this story to add to the Fabina drama! Read the pen name if you don't believe me! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Just 6 this time. So, see you guys after 6? That way, you guys can get to the "dates" at 6pm!


	15. Chapter 15

So very sorry for the late update readers! I haven't been able to write anything at all lately, but honestly, this chapter practically flowed on the computer. It was so fun to write! So if this one was fun, wait until you see the Peddie/Fabina drama chapter that is on it's way. Disclaimer: I do not House of Anubis nor its characters. Just this story. Oh, and I want to **dedicate this chapter to hbhs12** because she not only sent me an amazing and awesome review, but she mentioned me in her story! AHHHHH ACTUAL RECOGNITION! Thank you so so so much! Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Just been super duper busy. Anyway, the very anticipated chapter awaits! On your marks, get set, read!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Amber's P.O.V.

"Yes Daddy, I promise I'll be on my best behavior. Can you please just let me buy one outfit? The show is for the best of the best! I _need _to go to the mall! Thank you so much, Daddy!"

I hung up, sighing happily to myself. Tomorrow night I was going to a fashion show with Alfie, and I was getting a new dress. I don't know why I ever thought Mick was it for me.

Looking over on Nina's bed, my thoughts flashed back to the Fabina arguement that occurred in here before lunch. I hadn't really been paying too much attention to that relationship, but now I wasn't going to let it drop until Fabian and Nina went on their first date. Fabina was going to be the second-most romantic couple in the house, it just was. After Amfie, of course.

I spent a few more moments in silence, just enjoying life. How great it was to be me…

"Amber, you are not going to _believe _what happened!" Nina gasped as she crashed through the door, throwing a DVD case of what looked like "Go Get the Girl." Relatively new romantic comedy, so I didn't automatically judge her for the choice.

"You and Fabian made up?" I guessed. More like wished.

"No. He's going into town with Joy tonight. He's…he's over, Amber. But, I got a date to go to dinner tonight!" Nina rushed, still a little out of breath.

"If it's not Fabian, I don't want to know," I huffed, turning my back to her and crossing my arms.

"It's Jerome."

"Wait, what?"

"Jerome called me while I was at the movie rental and asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him tonight."

"Please tell me you said no."

"Nope!"

"You said heck to the no?"

"Wrong again."

"You just hung up on him?"

"Amber, I said yes!"

I stopped there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. No, no, no! It was supposed to be Fabina, not Jerina. What was she thinking?

"But, but- you like Fabian!" I stammered, hardly able to comprehend.

"He doesn't like me. He and Joy are going to town tonight. I just need…to get over him. People get over this depression, everyone has it," Nina reasoned with me, but I wasn't about to listen to her excuses.

"Talk to me after the date. I can't even…ugh!" I yelled in frustration, grabbing the movie off her bed, leaving the room, and slamming the door behind me.

"And so I was thinking of taking her to the pizza parlor that we went to for your birthday, Alfie." Speak of the devil. It was Jerome, talking up his little date with Nina by the bottom of the stairs with my boyfriend. Alfie shouldn't stand for this!

"Dude, it's Fabian she likes. Even I know that, and this is _me_ we're talking about!" Alfie whined. That's right, fight for Fabina with all your strength, Alfie!

I stood by the top of the stairs, just behind the doors that led to the girls' bedrooms, listening to their conversation. I wasn't going to miss one detail. Jerome sighed, and I heard his footsteps stomping back to his room. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I crashed down the stairs into the living room.

After placing the movie very gently on the TV stand, I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"FABIAN! FABIAN RUTTER GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I screeched. Immediately, I heard scrambling from down the halls, a slammed door, and a split second later, a very disgruntled and messy-haired Fabian.

"What…in the world…made you…do that?" he stressed, straggling into the room like a sleepy zombie. I pushed him down onto the couch.

"Tell me you're not going into town with Joy this evening," I accused, pointing a finger at his confused face.

"Well, now I am. But I wasn't before, honest! After I heard that Jerome and Nina were going to dinner, I asked her to come with me so I could…spy on them?" Fabian cringed.

"Good, good. I like the way you think, Rutter. I was eavesdropping and heard where he's taking her. The pizza parlor. Where we all went to celebrate Alfie's birthday," I specified.

"Alright. So, I just show up there and…but Nina's going to think I planned to go with Joy all along!" Fabian groaned with realization.

"Just do it!" I commanded, staring him down.

"Ok, ok, I will," he mumbled, standing up.

"Now, how are we going to fix this mess you made, Fabian?" I asked, pushing him back down again. "And this time, start from the beginning. I missed _so_ much!"

Fabian sighed heavily and began an emotionally scarring story that was this Saturday.

Joy's P.O.V.

"So, where are we going, Fabes? You never did tell me," I asked innocently enough, scooting a little closer to him on the seat of the taxi.

"Uh, the-the pizza parlor," he stuttered. Gosh, I never realized just how cute he was. We really needed to go on more dates.

So, this day had been really confusing. First, Fabian pretends like we weren't even friends by just brushing me off. Then, he gets into a really big fight with Nina, but still tries to apologize. Next, he is horrified by the idea of going to town with me alone, but then rushes into my room a half hour later telling me to get ready. Finally, he acts weird in the taxi, like it was uncomfortable. He wanted me to be here! Why does he have to make everything so complicated? Sometimes I feel like I wear the pants in this relationship.

"And look, Joy," Fabian started, with a little more confidence, "we are going to this restaurant _as friends_. This is just to kind of get back on terms because you missed last year. This is _not_ a date. Please don't think it is."

Whatever. It was a date.

We sat in silence until the taxi pulled up in front of the pizza parlor.

"That'll be-" he started, but Fabian cut him off.

"Thank you. I think this will cover it." He handed the driver some amount of money, and it must have been quite a bit because the driver was silent.

"Please pick us up here at 9:00pm. Thank you again for your service," Fabian wrapped up, pulling me by my forearm out of the taxi.

"Right. 9:00pm. Be here. See you two. Have fun," the driver said choppily, as if unsure how to respond. That was my Fabes. Leaving people speechless everywhere he goes.

When we entered the warm building, I couldn't help but stand up a little straighter while holding in a gasp.

Nina Martin was laughing at something Jerome Clarke had just said to her.

Here.

On a dinner date.

* * *

And

Alright, that wraps up Chapter 15! How was it? Please say so in your reviews! I absolutely love your reviews and I really kind of want some input for Chapter 16. How do you want Chapter 16 to end? Did you like the way Chapter 15 went? Are there any questions or events you want me to clarify in the next update? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY TREASURED READERS! They are like virtual hugs I receive from you! Ok, maybe hugs are a little awkward, but think of them as mini smiley-faces that brighten up my day. Tell me about the story! **What do ****_you_**** think should happen? **7 reviews and you will know sooner rather than later! SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN REVIEWS EVERYONE!


End file.
